


Binary Code

by artistzyx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Binary code, Bullying, F/M, Kid!Juleka, Kid!Nathanael, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: Her fascination got her bullied but got her a new friend.





	

Unlike most girls, Juleka was different on a large scale.

During her time in elementary, she wore various shades of pinks and purples; had an obsession with unicorns and rainbows; and her hair was a light brown pulled into pigtails, pink butterfly clasps sitting at the top. As she went through the years of elementary, she enjoyed maths and had found out about binary codes.

They were words but made of 1's and 0's. It fascinated her and her nerdy side came out. She would spend her time on the internet, a binary code translator on the screen and she would type lyrics of her favourite pop songs or little quotes and write down the binary code. She would show off to her friends, teachers and peers who all became fascinated but not enough to take a liking.

It wasn't until during the last year of elementary that everything turned bad _._

During your childhood you will always come across a bully, whether it be coincidental or on purpose. Juleka was quiet but was outspoken when she wanted to be, especially about her obsession with binary codes. It was a girl, popular no less, who had left Juleka alone through out the years that had decided that Juleka's weird hobby was distasteful to kids their ages and pointed out how nerdy and how ugly her fascination was. Juleka was strong enough to ignore the rude comments but as days went by, her so-called friends started to tease her about it. It wasn't until the last week of the year that things took a turn.

Juleka was casually walking to school as she did everyday. Normally with friends but now alone as they ditched her for being weird. Juleka didn't mind. She knew they were only going along with what the popular kids were doing. To kids, Juleka may be weird but to others - her parents and teachers - she was mature and smart for her age and they could see her reaching places that no kid would be able to reach with their attitude.

When Juleka reached the playground, kids had stopped talking and playing and glanced at the girl who just walked in. Juleka was uncomfortable with the gazes and glares. She had done nothing wrong, yet she felt guilty. The popular girl that had started it all sauntered up to Juleka and pushed her without a hint of doing so. It was expected. Juleka fell backwards, back bent over her backpack that was filled with completed homework and a couple of book she liked to read. A binary code book was one ** _._**

As Juleka struggled to get up, the girl started laughing. No words had to be said that it was deliberate but it hurt Juleka nonetheless. It got worse when Juleka's old friends started to slightly kick her and snatch her bag away from her. The bag was then opened and the popular girl then threw everything out of it.

Homework and school books were then shredded and ripped right in front of her. That wasn't important to Juleka : it was the books. She tried to reach for them, her legs aching from the kicking, but were taken out from her reach by her best friend that back stabbed her. "Give them back!" Juleka had shouted at her but was met with a glare and a cunning smirk ** _._**

One by one the books were ripped, pages fluttering to the ground in shreds. They were her favourite books but it was the binary code book she loved the best. The bullies knew that and saved it for last. The girl who started it all took the last book, crouched down to Juleka's face and sneered. "Ugly, weird freaks like you deserve books like these but also deserve to know that books like these make you what you are." The bully opened the book to the first page and read it. "I don't even understand what the first words mean. It just proves your too freaky for a kid."And she ripped the pages out, her laughing merging with Juleka's classmates laughing. Juleka didn't cry though. As much as she wanted to she had to prove she was better than that, not to give them satisfaction.

The laughter ended when the first bell went for the start of school. "Bye Juleka! See you in class...if you even turn up." The last part was hissed at her and after the kids left, leaving Juleka in a heap, she finally cried. She didn't sit there though.

As she cried, she scrambled towards the heaps of shredded paper of her books and threw them in the bin. She made a mental note to save her pocket money to buy the same books. She kept the covers of the books however. The plastic covering keeping the covers free from any rips or slight damages. She placed them in her bag. She still didn't stop crying.

"Bye mum! Sorry I woke up late!" A voice shouted from behind Juleka. As she turned around to see who it was, red hair met red eyes and she automatically knew who it was. Her eyes were still red and her pink outfit was all scuffed with bruised legs to match. "J-Juleka!?" Nathanael had exclaimed. It was a weird sight for him to see. Normally he saw a smiling brunette with curious eyes as she read binary codes books. Her obsession with them had piqued his interest and had found himself going over them every night before he went to bed. He was just to shy to mention it to the girl.

"What happened?" Nathanael crouched down with his bag in his arms, a small pout upon his lips. He was worried. "Girl - bully - homework - books." Was all she managed to stumble out before breaking into tears again. "So it was her again?" Juleka nodded, hands rubbing her eyes to try and stop the tears. Nathanael looked at the book cover Juleka held in her hands. It was the binary code book. "Even the binary code book?" Juleka nodded again. Her homework was still ripped in pieces along the playground and Nathanael put his bag down and started to help pick it up. Juleka watched him pick it up, noticing he put a blank piece in his pocket. She didn't question it. She finally managed to stand and pick up, helping the red head. They placed it all in the bin _ **.**_

"Thank you." Juleka timidly said. Nathanael smiled and picked up Juleka's bag, giving it to her before taking her to the school nurse to deal with the bruises.

The nurse was shocked of course and asked them both what happened. They answered honestly and the nurse made sure to let the principle know once she tended to Juleka's' bruises. The nurse asked Nathanael to stay with Juleka until the second bell went for his next class.

It was quiet after the nurse left and the two kids were shy. They had only spoken once - the beginning of elementary school. It was a short, brief introduction and after that, they made friends. They were in the same classes though out and it just happened to be today they would end up talking more.

"I heard you really like binary codes." Nathanael stated suddenly. Juleka's eyes widened until they softened and she smiled. "Yeah, a lot actually." "I know."

It became silent again but not uncomfortable. They sat there, staring at whatever seemed amazing until the second bell went. "I'll come by and see you again." Nathanael said. Juleka nodded and watched as the red head left. It was quiet again and Juleka smiled. She was glad Nathanael didn't make fun of her when she said she liked binary codes.

Juleka shifted into a more comfortable position until she noticed a familiar piece of squared paper that had once belonged in her maths jotter. She took it and opened it up to see a bunch of numbers, all 1's and 0's.

_Binary code._

At first, Juleka wondered if she had wrote this but looking at the slightly messy numbers, she knew it wasn't. It wasn't until she skimmed over the numbers to look at the letter at the bottom.

_Nathanael._

Juleka read the code and smiled. She felt giddy inside and she couldn't wait to give Nathanael a response back. With this, she took a pen from her pencil case and wrote on the other side of the paper.

 

 

 **To Juleka** ,

**01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110**

**From Nathanael**

And on the other side, Juleka had written:

 

 

**To Nathanael,**

**01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110**

**From Juleka**

 

 

Juleka placed the piece of paper upon the table next to her bed, Nathanael' s name being clear on the front. She sighed and decided to take a nap, until the nurse came back with information regarding the bullying that was inflicted on her. She fell asleep, deeply.

The bell went for break time and children were shouting an screaming, desperate to get outside and play. Juleka was still asleep despite the large amount of noise going on outside. The nurse had came back in a couple of minutes after Juleka fell asleep and smiled at the sight. The nurse tucked her in, making sure he legs were straight out. She left a cup of water by the girl and proceeded to her desk, filling out paperwork that she had left before an injured Juleka came in.

The infirmary door open and Nathanael appeared quietly. The nurse smiled and placed a finger over her mouth signalling to be quiet. The red head nodded and quietly walked over to a sleeping Juleka. He looked at the piece of paper he had written on beforehand and saw a response was written. He looked over it and smiled, a slight blush appearing. He drew a happy face on it and left it by her again before smiling at the nurse and leaving.

It seemed a new friendship was blossoming.

 

 

 

 

 **To Juleka** ,

**I want to be your friend.**

**From Nathanael.**

**\-----**

**To Nathanael,**

**I would like that.**

**From Juleka.**

**:)**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting a lot of one shots mostly angst but some fluff. Anterograde Amnesia will be updated in November and Knowing The Truth will be back within the week!


End file.
